Betrayed: Two-Faced Love
by Love-CANDY-Pasta-Bunny
Summary: I loved her, and she was my mate. Four seasons since we admitted our love for each other. My name is Birdstripe, and this is my story. HailClan Challenge that will eventually be a story.


**AN: This is my first HailClan challenge! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hurt**

_The forest is beautiful! _ I thought as I padded through PineClan territory. The birds were chirping and all the trees and plants were starting to turn color, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment. I had to find my mate.

My brain flutters around with thoughts as my gray paws automatically carried me to my favorite meeting place. A cave right outside PineClan territory. I coil my muscles and leap over a fallen tree; my paws skid on the fallen leaves. My breath is knocked out of me for a moment when I can't find my footing.

The air around me becomes cold, and I hear words echoed in my ear, "_Beware the cat that is_ _two-faced."_

I gasp in the air and realize that is was the regular Leaffall air. My brain becomes un-fuzzed, and I think about the warning. _Beware the cat this is two-faced. Who would that be? Nobody in my Clan that's for sure! _I push the thoughts away and carry on with my journey. The birds continued to chirp, and the leaves were all the same. Nothing was different except my mood, and that _had _to change back to normal.

As I walk around a tree, my heart flutters. It had been twelve moons since Frostflame, my mate, and I admitted our love. I knew from the time I first saw her, I would never get use to her gorgeous looks. Her white fur sparkled, her orange eyes always bright with enthusiasm and excitement; Frostflame got her warrior name from her personality. If a kit or apprentice was teased about size, she wouldn't let it go unnoticed. She would drop everything she was doing just to help out. I was surprised she even had noticed me. My pelt was a dull light gray, and was striped with darker gray; my eyes a dark green. My thoughts wander to the first time we met; the memory so sweet...

_"Snowleaf? Can I take Birdkit to show him around the camp?" a little white she-cat asked. _

_"Why don't you ask his mother?" a light gray queen answered, "I'm okay with it if you are, Nightshadow."_

_A dark gray tabby she-cat nodded, her green gaze bright, "He's ready to go! Look at his excitement!" She purred as a little light gray tom striped like a tiger came bounding out of the nest he was in, then jumped around._

_The small kit mewled, "I want to see the camp! Please!"_

_Little Frostkit padded over to the tom, purring, "Birdkit, let's go see the camp! It will be great! I can show you around, and we'll meet the other warr-"_

_"Don't bother the warriors. They are very busy, and don't need kits padding under their paws," Nightshadow cut in. "Why don't you show Birdkit the elder's den, Frostkit?"_

_Birdkit purred, "That would be great!_

I purr at the memory. It was one of the best days I had as a kit. The sun sparkles in my eye, and I realize that it was almost sunhigh! I had to get to the hidden place before Frostflame did! I race across the forest, the leaves scattering behind me. My ears twitch as I hear mewing. _My mate? Is that what I'm hearing? No, I'm just imagining things!_

My paws carry me toward the sound, and I can smell the two cats. A she-cat from PineClan, and a tom from… SnowClan! They're breaking the Warrior Code! I knew I should tell Jaystar, but my gut told me I needed to go see them. My eyes grow wide as I see sparkling white fur nuzzling a big ginger tom, and I feel like I'm going to empty the contents of my stomach on the floor.

My eyes grow wide as I see sparkling white fur nuzzling a big ginger tom. I shoulder my way through the brambles and ask, "Frostflame! What are you doing?" My stomach does a flip flop as I see the toms wide blue eyes. I hiss at him, "Leave!"

Not wanting to mess with me, he scrambles out of the clearing stumbling on leaves. Frostflame's eyes are dark with worry, but her voice was strong and defiant, "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I didn't hear anything. Just saw you two cuddling, which was enough for me," I mewed irritably. "Thanks a lot Frostflame! It was four seasons ago we admitted we loved each other if you didn't remember!" I storm off, feeling the hard rock dig into my paws. I call the last thing that runs through my hot head, "Don't think I won't tell Jaystar about this!"

My head races, and my heart hurts like a broken bone. _How could she? She's been cheating on me! With a cat from another Clan! I bet the kits she are expecting aren't even mine! _I stumble with grief and pain. My hind-foot twists in a hole; I tumble to the ground, pain shooting through my foot, up my leg, and through my lower body.

I pick myself up from the ground, and hop back to camp. My back leg is broken, but the pain doesn't compare to pain in my heart. The birds were no longer singing their beautiful songs, and the sun was covered by storm clouds. The dark gray clouds finally burst as I make my way into camp. Heads turn, and Jaystar comes bounding out of the shadows. "What happened, Birdstripe?" Briarfur asked, stepping up behind Jaystar.

"I found," I force myself to continue, "I found Frostflame at the clearing... With a SnowClan tom. They were together as mates." My lungs heave as I continue, "I had raced away to tell you, Jaystar, and tripped in a hole. I broke my paw."

Jaystar narrowed his eyes, and I remember that Frostflame was his daughter. A black she-cat rubbed against me, her muzzle gray with age, "It's okay, Birdstripe. I promise, things will get better from here!"

I jerk my head when I saw a flash of white. I growl slightly, but then stop when I hear the voice from this morning, "_All will be well, Birdstripe. The cat that is two-faced has been proven guilty. You will live your life well young warrior!"_

I shake my head, and hear just enough for Jaystar to banish his daughter. _My life is going to get better!_

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it! This was really fun to write! Another chapter may be posted! I just have to think! Review what you think! :D**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~~~Lionpaw of HailClan~~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


End file.
